


Reunion

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: The Adventures of Eliza Jefferson [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Banter, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: Someone wants to ask Eliza a question.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to SumthinClever! Without them leaving me just a whole bunch of comments, i may not have worked up the motivation to continue this little series.  
> As always, this fic takes place in the world set up by RedBerrie. If you haven't read those stories and you would like this one to make sense, I would advise you do. Also, this one doesn't make a whole lot of sense if you haven't read any of the others in this series. Happy reading!

“Hey Pip!” The eldest Jefferson child looked up from where he had his eyes glued to his phone. He squinted, trying to see who had called his name. He jerked when he felt a finger tap his shoulder, and turned to look in the direction said finger had come from. He was surprised to see a bright eyed boy who looked younger than he but was actually the same age grinning down him.

He looked back down at his phone and continued to play the match three game that he downloaded earlier that day. “Hey Gabriel.” He muttered in greeting, before promptly losing that round and scowling.

Gabriel sat down on the bench next to him, eying the kids playing. This park is classified as an “omegas only” park. Philip was expecting his papa would do something about that soon enough. He had his hands tied helping his dad with his recovery.

Gabriel cleared his throat, and looked over Philip’s shoulder. “Dude, you totally could have won that if you had matched those five there.” He pointed at his phone where he saw the match, as the bright red “round over” letters appeared on the screen.

“Oh yes, thank you for telling me that three moves too late when there’s nothing I can do about it.” Philip responded sarcastically, turning his head to look at his friend.

Gabriel grinned cheekily. “You’re welcome.” And for a moment Philip was taken aback by his friend’s beauty. He sighed to himself. He knew that Gabriel was dating Eliza, and he knew that both he and his friend were in fact Omegas, and yes he knew that he is in fact married to an Alpha that he didn’t technically love but he liked him well enough, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he got whenever he was around his friend. His papa had always told him that it was okay and valid for an omega to love another omega, but by the time that Gabriel and Eliza had met, it was too late for Philip to do anything about it. So he stood by and let the boy he loved fall in love with his baby sister.

He turned back to his phone and started the round over, trying to get that horrible feeling out of his stomach. Gabriel watched for a moment before speaking up again. “I heard what happened to your dad. Is he okay?”

Philip hummed. “Yeah, he’ll be fine.” This he could talk about easily. “‘Liza said that Paps was helping him with the physical recovery, and that he’s actually a surprisingly fast healer. I’m going to dinner with them later today.”

He heard Gabriel give a sharp intake of breath. “Really?” He sounded excited for some reason. “Eliza texted me and invited me to have dinner with you guys too! This’ll be fun, I feel like I never see you anymore.” He sounded sad when he finished that sentence, making Philip’s heart clench in his chest.

He looked up from his phone again, a realization dawning on him. “Wait, how did you know I would be at this park watching my husband’s niece?” He didn’t recall ever telling his friend that he would be here.

A mischievous look spread across Gabriel’s face and he winked. “I’ll never tell.”

“It was Eliza.”

“Okay, yes.” He told. “But in my defense, I haven’t seen you since you got married all of a sudden and moved out like right after graduation and you weren’t returning any of my calls.”

“You’re needy.”

“Exactly!” Philip hadn’t meant it as a compliment, but he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped when Gabriel so readily agreed with him. “You know that I’m a clingy individual and I would like, just every once in awhile, to have a conversation with my only friend.”

“I’m not your _only_ friend.” Philip attempted to argue. “You have…” He trailed off and furrowed his eyebrows. “Okay, maybe I am your only friend. That's a little depressing.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement. “So naturally, I went to Eliza and she helped me track you down.”

“I see my sister is still using her powers for evil instead of good.” Philip mused.

The smaller omega pursed his lips. “I prefer to think of her powers as ‘morally gray’.” His eyes were laughing along with Philip, and for a moment the oldest Jefferson child forgot why he was at the park, until his youngest niece bounded up to him.

“Uncle Pip!” She called. “I’m ready to go home!”

Philip sighed and stood up, pocketing his phone inside of his hoodie. Gabriel stood up with him. “Wait! Before you go, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” Philip watched as his friend anxiously shifted his weight to his other leg. “I already talked to your parents about this, but I wanted to check with you too. I’m.. uh.. When she graduates next month…”

“I don’t have all day.” Philip reminded gently.

“I want to ask Eliza to marry me.” Philip felt his heart tank, and tried to remember how to breathe.

“Are you asking for my permission or something?” It took a considerable amount of effort to keep his voice steady. Gabriel nodded slowly, chewing on his bottom lip.

Philip forced himself to smile. “I think that’s a great idea!” He lied. “I’m happy for you!” He lied again. “And I think she’ll be happy too.” That one was the truth.

Gabriel’s expression lit up. “Really! That’s great. Okay, then it’s settled. See you at dinner tonight!” Just like that, he was so full of energy. He bounded away, back in the direction that he had come from.

“Uncle Pip?” A small voice came from below. “You’re crying.”

“Ah!” He quickly wiped at his face with his sleeve and smiled down at the girl. He really was fond of her, always believing that one day he would want to have a daughter just like her. “It’s fine Ariadne. I’m just happy for my sister!” He wasn’t sure if that was a lie or the truth. Either way, that’s what he would continue telling himself.

She grinned and beckoned him to come closer to he. When he knelt down she kissed him on the cheek. “It’s okay! I know you like him, but you also like your sister, and you want her to be happy!”

He stared at her in wonder before laughing and picking her up. “Sometimes I forget that you’re too smart for your age.” He began to walk her back to his car as he continued. “Let me give you a little piece of advice. When you fall in love with someone, keep them. Don’t let fear stop you from letting yourself be happy.”

She nodded. “Okay! But, don’t you like Uncle George too?” She was referring to his husband.

“I like him.” He agreed, but went no further than that. She seemed happy with that answer, and let the matter drop.

* * *

 

Apparently he was the last person to arrive to the dinner. He knew that, because Eliza said, “You’re the last person to arrive to the dinner.”

“Ah, you’re as helpful as ever.” He quipped back.

His sister smirked as he took a seat next to her, purposefully not sitting next to her boyfriend who sat on the other side. “Where’s your husband?”

“He’s busy with his brother. Said he would make it up to us another time.”

Eliza rolled her eyes and leaned forward conspiratorially. “You want to know what I think?”

He smirked and leaned in as well. “I think you’re going to tell me regardless.”

She ignored him. “I think that your husband is actually the leader of the mafia and he’s tying up some threads before having dinner with one of the most powerful families in the country.”

William, who was sitting across from them, frowned. “Eliza, how do you come up with this stuff.”

Glancing up, Philip noticed that the whole family was listening to their conversation. He tried to ignore the feeling of Gabriel’s eyes on him as he told his younger brother. “No no, she’s right.” He winked. “Although, tying up some threads is the wrong term for it. It’s more like he’s cutting up the rope completely.”

Eliza muttered, “I knew it.”

“Well, Philip’s husband’s day job aside,” Papa cut in, “This is the first time since the accident that the entire family has been together at the same dinner table.” He turned to look fondly at their dad, who returned the gaze with just as much love. “There was a moment when I thought our family would never be whole again because _some people_ ,” The look turned into a glare, “Think that it’s okay to just get into accidents and die.”

“Well, now I know better.” Dad said evenly, and raised his glass. “A toast, to our _whole_ family.”

Everybody raised their glass and repeated the toast. Philip tried to ignore Eliza grab Gabriel’s hand underneath the table as he answered a question Maria had asked about his job. He missed the look that his Papa gave him, the look that showed that he knew exactly what Philip was trying to hide.

For now, Alex would leave it be. He would talk to Philip another day, when they weren’t celebrating Thomas’s recovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Not told in Eliza's point of view like the rest of them, but I think this little bit is more important in her big brother's.


End file.
